Operation BOMBS
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Story complete. The KND run into thier toughest foe ever. Is she on TDCFDTL's side or the KND. Do Numbuhs 1 and 4 have family they never knew about. Read and Review
1. Tigress Biography

Tigress

Real Name: Koala Beatles

Age: 17

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Operative: Numbuh 4 in her day

History 

Koala's childhood is somewhat known, but here are some facts before she became an operative. Koala and her family moved to the United States when she was 7. One year later, her parents were attacked and killed by the evil Father. Koala was now alone, wandering the streets. One day, some teenagers attacked her; she cried for help and it came. Four kids jumped off the building she was up against and attacked the teen. One teen snuck up behind her, and she attacked, clawed and kicked the teen. When the teens retreated, the strange kids came up to her and offered her a chance to join the KND.

When Koala was almost 13, she and her boyfriend, Sanco made a vow to always help. They disappeared before decommissioning and hid for 4 years. The two returned when they had a plan to enter the DCFDTL's mansion


	2. The First abduction

Operation: B.O.M.B.S.  
  
Beginning Of Major Butt kicking Sessions  
  
Chapter One  
The First Abduction  
  
A single light in the dark room shined over a seventeen-year-old girl.  
"So, you think you can handle the job." Five unified voices asked.  
"I skipped out on decommissioning, and I'm sure the security hasn't changed in four years." The girl stated as she bowed.  
"Go, and have a 'delightful' time." The voices said as the girl raised and left.  
  
Meanwhile, the Kids Next Door had just returned from a mission handed down by Numbuh 362 at moon base headquarters. The mission was to watch and see if Chad would show up at the DCFDTL's house, but he never showed so the returned to the tree house.  
"Let's go to bed, team, we have a mission in the morning." The British, bald boy said. "Numbuh 4, set up the defensearay."  
"Right, Numbuh 1." The blonde, Australian boy responded.  
Numbuh 4 was finished setting up the defensearay and on his way to bed when he heard a sound. A split second later, he was knocked to the ground with his hands being held above his head. To keep him from screaming, the assailant took the scarf from it's hair and gagged it's victim. Numbuh 4 was struggling with all his might.  
"The great Numbuh 4, I thought you were the tough one. Yet, you have fallen to a teenager." The figure said as it pulled out an aerosol can of knock out spray and sprayed it in his face, and Numbuh 4 fell asleep. The intruder then pulled out some rope, tied him up, activated a pair of rocket boots flew up to reactivate the defensearay, then flew off.  
  
The next morning, the KND were at breakfast. Numbuh 3 went to get Numbuh 4 up. About ten minutes later she came running into the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand.  
"Numbuh 4 is gone. I think he's been kidnapped." Numbuh 3 cried as she waved the piece of paper around. Numbuh 1 grabbed it and read it aloud:  
  
Kids Next Door,  
  
Numbuh 4 is mine. The rest will fall one by one. Don't try tracking him, I know everything.  
  
"This is terrible, Numbuh 1, what do we do?" Numbuh 2 asked, trembling.  
"I don't know, but noone leaves the tree house without a P.I.P.E.R." Numbuh 1 answered.  
  
The assailant arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned factory. When the two entered, Numbuh 4 was beginning to wake up. He looked around and saw a cage, and what appeared to be a dentist chair.  
The girl, as Numbuh 4 now realized, walked into the cage, cut his bonds, and left; closing the door behind her. He removed his gag and as he did he noticed a familiar shape coming toward him.  
"You, I figured you were in on this, you delightful dorks." Numbuh 4 said as he ran to the door.  
"Of course we are, but now we have a sure fire was to get rid of you." The DCFDTL said as they walked away from the girl and over to the girl. "So, Tigress, who's next?"  
Numbuh 5, and I think I'll have fun with this." Tigress said as she looked at a photo of the team, with a big X over Numbuh 4. 


	3. disappearances continue

Chapter Two  
Disappearances Continue  
  
Two days have passed since Numbuh 4 was kidnapped. The KND have been working frantically to find him.  
"Why don't we eat something, Numbuh 5 suggest nachos." Numbuh 5 advised as the others sat on the couch after a citywide search.  
"That sounds great, we haven't eaten in two days." Numbuh 1 stated as he sparked up.  
"Well then, Numbuh 5's off to the store, and don't worry, I got my P.I.P.E.R." Numbuh 5 said as she left with her backpack.  
  
Numbuh 5 arrived at the store with no problems. She grabbed a bag of nacho chips, and decided she would get a bottle of milk. When she reached for a bottle, she noticed that a picture of Numbuh 4 was on it with the word MISSING above it. She grabbed a different bottle and saw a picture of her.  
"Numbuh 5's not missing." The spunky pre teen said as she looked at the bottle. All of a sudden Numbuh 5 disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her P.I.P.E.R and her backpack behind.  
  
Numbuh 5 appeared in a cage in an abandoned factory.  
"So nice you could join us, Abby." Tigress said as she walked up to the cage.  
"Let me out, ya freak." Numbuh 5 said as she struggled against the door to open it. The teenager walked away.  
"Numbuh 5, you okay." A voice from the corner of the cage said.  
"Numbuh 4, finally." Numbuh 5 stated as she noticed who it was. "What's going on here?"  
"The DCFDTL hired a 17 year old to take us all out." Numbuh 4 said as he got up.  
"Why come after us one at a time?" Numbuh 5 questioned.  
"She knows that alone each of us is weak, so she's going after us like that." Numbuh 4 explained.  
"Time to go, Abby." Tigress said as she stepped up behind her 'guinea pig' and handcuffed her. Tigress the walked up to Numbuh 4, tied him up and slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth.  
Numbuh 5 was struggling to free her hand, but when she turned around, she saw her Captor. Tigress undid the cuff from the bar and cuffed the 10 year old's hands together so Numbuh 5 couldn't fight back. Tigress then drug her over to the chair and strapped her in.  
"What are you going to do to me?" Numbuh 5 demanded as she struggled to get free.  
"Oh, nothing, just turn you against your friends." Tigress replied as she took Numbuh 5's signature hat and began to do something to it.  
The operatives both struggled to get free, but it was no use. About 45 minutes later, Tigress returned the hat to her victim. Numbuh 5 started to feel strange.  
While Tigress's plan was taking effect, she went an ungaged Numbuh 4, but left him tied up.  
"Why you cruddy teenager, if I weren't tied up I'd whomp you good." Numbuh 4 stated as she struggled.  
"What, you would hit a girl, well let's see how energetic you feel when your fellow operative beats you up, Numbuh 5, get him." Tigress commanded.  
Numbuh 5 got out of the chair, walked into the cage and beat the crud out of Numbuh 4.  
"Now, my little helper, go and lure Numbuh 3 here." Tigress said.  
"No, you leave her alone." Numbuh 4 shouted  
"Okay, girl." Numbuh 5 said as she left without hearing the Aussie.  
  
Numbuh 3 was playing in her room when Numbuh 5 came in.  
"Numbuh 5, you're okay." Numbuh 3 said as she gave her friend a big hug.  
"I found Numbuh 4, but I need help to save him, we have to go now." Numbuh 5 said as she pulled Numbuh 3 out of the tree house. 


	4. Chaos Approches

Chapter Three  
Chaos Approaches  
  
The glad Numbuh 3 was unaware of what was going on. All she wanted was to save Numbuh 4.  
"This is it; noone around; let's go." Numbuh 5 said as she led Numbuh 3 to the cage.  
Numbuh 3 was shocked to see what the kidnapper had done to the poor boy.  
"Numbuh 3, get out, it's a ..." Numbuh 4 began as a figure came up behind her, and then threw her in the cage.  
"I have one more mission for you, Abby, bring me Bradley." Tigress stated.  
"No, not that, we all love him." Numbuh 3 yelled, but Numbuh 5 didn't hear her, and left.  
"Oh, don't worry, Kuki, I have plans for you and him." Tigress said as she grabbed Kuki, strapped her into the chair and slipped a bracelet on her wrist "What are you doing?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Just turning you into a slave." Tigress said as Numbuh 5 returned with Bradley and put him in a small cage. "Numbuh 3, take the medal from Bradley and lure Numbuh 2 here, I'll dispose of the skunk." With that command, Numbuh 3 took the medal and left  
  
At the tree house, Numbuh 1 was worried. Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5 being M.I.A.  
"What do we do, Numbuh 1, we have to find them." Numbuh 2 asked as he walked up to his leader.  
"I don't know, but we'd better find them before it's too late." Numbuh 1 said stated, just then, Numbuh 3 appeared.  
"Where have you been?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
"On a walk, but something came up. Whoever took the others took Bradley. I just found this in my room." Numbuh 3 said as she held out the medal Numbuh 1 awarded to the little skunk for his help.  
"This is terrible, I'll come with you, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 2 said and they hurried out to 'save' Bradley.  
  
Numbuh 1 spent about 45 minutes, after Numbuh 2 left, figuring out what was going on. Whoever took Numbuh 4 and the others was using them to lure the rest of the team into a trap.  
"I have to..." Numbuh 1 started, but just then the transmission screen came on.  
"So, Nigel, wondering what's happened to your teammates. You can get them back for a price." The girl on the screen said.  
"What do you want?" Numbuh 1 said.  
"Your freedom for theirs." The girl responded.  
"Fine, name the time and place, and I'll be there." Numbuh 1 said, reluctantly.  
"Be at Pier 12 in one hour, or your friends are shark chow." Tigress said as she moved aside.  
Numbuh 1 gasped, the others were dangling over the ocean with anchors tied to their ankles.  
"You fiend, I'll be there." Numbuh 1 said. The screen then turned off.  
Numbuh 1 activated his rocket boots and left. 


	5. Twist of Fate

Chapter Four  
Twist of Fate  
  
Father was curious about Tigress, so he went to the factory to check it out. When he arrived, he saw Bradley running around. There was candy, ice cream, cookies, cake and potato chips lying on the table. Father figured out what Tigress was doing, tricking him to get access to his plans and files on the destruction of the KND. He grabbed Bradley and vanished.  
  
Numbuh 1 arrived at the pier with five minutes to spare.  
"Right on time, Nigie, your friends can go now." Tigress said as she stepped out from behind a building.  
"Where are they, you stupid teenager?" Numbuh 1 demanded.  
"Over there." The teen said as she pointed to the pier where the others were dangling over the water.  
"Let them go and I'll do whatever you say." Numbuh 1 stated as he reached out and sagged his head in despair of losing his teammates.  
"Fine." Tigress said as she pulled out a remote and pressed the button.  
The hooks holding the operatives released and they fell into the ocean.  
"We had a deal." Numbuh 1 exclaimed as he pointed at the kidnapper.  
"Oh, I forgot, but don't worry, you'll be joining them soon." Tigress said as she lunged toward the last KND operative.  
The two fought, and were equally matched. At last, Tigress trapped Numbuh 1 at the edge of the pier.  
"Now, I'm going to end the Sector V KND team." The teen stated as she grabbed Numbuh 1 by the shirt, sprayed knockout gas in his face, and tossed him over the dock,  
"Very good, Tigress. Now Father can accept you as a true KND enemy." The DCFDTL said as they walked out of the shadows.  
  
Under the pier, the KND were safe.  
"What 'append." Numbuh 4 asked as he noticed he was breathing and free.  
"Don't worry, the plan worked perfectly." A voice said as they sat up.  
"Who are you?" Numbuh 3 asked as she saw a teenager's form.  
"This is all an act to infiltrate the DCFDTL's mansion." The teen said as he, the kids noticed, was untying Numbuh 2.  
"What are you talking about?" Numbuh 5 questioned as the sat down with confusion on her face.  
"Tigress and I were operatives four years ago. We made a vow that we'd help no matter what our age." The boy explained.  
  
Back at the DCFDTL's mansion, they were celebrating the KND defeat with their new hired gun.  
"So, you did it, congratulations." The delightful children said as they walked Tigress to Father's room.  
"Thanks." Tigress said as she walked up to the edge of Father's steps.  
"Good work, but I believe there's more to you than my children saw." Father said as his chair turned around.  
"What, I'm totally on your side." Tigress yelled, then stopped when she realized what she said.  
"You are, well, prove it. Bring me Numbuh 1's sunglasses from his corpse." Father said as he walked up to the girl.  
"Alright, I'll bring them back." Tigress said as she left.  
  
"So, why did you help us?" Numbuh 5 asked when the team and their teenage helper arrived at the tree house.  
"Like I said, we made a vow to always help you guys out." The boy said as he sat down.  
"How can we trust you, Tigress did horrible things to us." Numbuh 3 said as she hugged an orange rainbow monkey plushie.  
"She needed to prove she was on their side. That's why she did it. By the way, my name's Sanco." The boy said as he accepted a soda from Numbuh 1 as a thank you for the help.  
  
Tigress returned to Father with a pair of sunglasses.  
"Fine job, but these are not his glasses, guards." Father said as he examined them.  
"Why you sorry, the KND will beat you and so will an old friend." Tigress shouted as three guards grabbed ahold of her.  
"Don't count on it, Kuki won't attack as long as Bradley is in my grasp." Father said as he moved aside and revealed Bradley in a cage.  
"Why you, you'll never win." Tigress yelled as the guards took her out.  
"You have to forgive us, Father. We are inexperienced and could not tell." The DCFDTL said as they begged forgiveness.  
"Don't worry children, you are forgiven. Now go and see that our guest is at home here." Father said as he dismissed the children.  
  
"So, Father is a demon, eh." Numbuh 4 questioned.  
"Yea..." Sanco started when his watch began beeping. "Tigress is in major trouble, Father figured it out."  
"We've got to help her." Numbuh 3 said as she dropped her plushy.  
"I agree, Numbuh 3; Sanco, you come with us, she's your friend after all." Numbuh 1 said as they piled into the S.T.A.N.K. to save Tigress.  
Kids next door S.T.A.N.K. (Super Transforming Armored Neighborhood Kruiser) 


	6. The Rescue

Chapter Five  
The Rescue  
  
Father went to the dungeon to see if Tigress was suffering enough  
"Come now, you're going to have to give into your fate. I'll turn you into one of my delightfulized servants." Father said as he looked through the bars at his prisoner.  
"You're crazy, and you always were; I'm not some narrow-minded twerp like those children of yours." Tigress said as she struggled to get out of the chains she was in. Bradley was in a small cage inside Tigress's.  
"You'll soon be on our side." Father said as he walked out and left Tigress and Bradley alone.  
  
The S.T.A.N.K. arrived about a mile outside the mansion.  
"Alright, Sanco, you're in charge of the mission, after all, you've been through the mansion." Numbuh 1 stated before they exited.  
"What? Are you crazy, Numbuh 1, he's a teenager." Numbuh 4 exclaimed.  
"We've never been in the lower parts of the mansion; we'd never find her in time." Numbuh 1 said as he looked at Numbuh 4 with a duh look on his face.  
"Numbuh 1's right, Wally, I know the way." Sanco said as he thought about Tigress. "Besides, Tigress is my true love."  
"Wow, you mean you're going out, how cute." Numbuh 3 said as she went up to Sanco.  
"We don't have time; we have to save her before she's delightfulized." Sanco said.  
"What, that fiend, the DCFDTL tried that on me once. Let's go." Numbuh 1 said as he grabbed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.  
The team left the S.T.A.N.K. and approached the mansion.  
  
Three guards took Bradley and Tigress to what looked like a time capsule.  
"Now, my dear, time to test the chamber on a small subject." Father said as one of the guards took Bradley and put him in the chamber.  
"No, you can't, he's just an honorary operative." Tigress yelled as she struggled to help Bradley.  
"Well then, I guess you're first, my dear." Father stated.  
Two of the guards drug Tigress over to the chamber and locked her in. Just as Father activated the chamber, the power went off.  
"What's going on here?" Father shouted as the temperature in the room fell.  
"Kids Next Door, battle stations." A voice said as six figures appeared.  
"So, Sanco; long time, no see." Father said as he recognized the taller figure.  
"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this. I wanted to help my cousin." Sanco said as he attacked Father.  
"You think you can beat me, I'm invincible." Father said as he blocked Sanco's attack.  
"Numbuh 1, save Koala, I mean Tigress." Sanco yelled over his shoulder.  
"Koala, ah crud, I'm going, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 said as he remembered he had a cousin by that name.  
Numbuh 4 ran and attacked one of the guards, and unlocked the chamber. Tigress was free to attack the other guard. The two fought and were able to beat the guards.  
The two rejoined the others and they fought their way out of the mansion. Tigress remembered they left Bradley and went back to get him. The two got out in time and the team piled into the S.T.A.N.K. 


	7. The Explanation

Chapter Six

The Explanation

The S.T.A.N.K. arrived at the tree house and Numbuh 3 was the first one off with Numbuh 2 carrying Bradley so they could play. Numbuh 4 then walked off and sat in front of the TV. The rest of the team, along with Sanco and Koala, got off. The teenage girl walked over to the weary Numbuh 4 and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you really my cousin, Koala?" Numbuh 4 asked as he turned around and looked at the teen.

"Yes, the reason I did what I did was to help you." The girl said as she started to look sad. "About Abby beating you up, I'm sorry I did it but I had to convince them."

"I don't blame you; you did what you had to." Numbuh 4 said "Let's go somewhere private, like my room."

As tigress and Numbuh 4 went to his room to talk in private, Sanco walked up to Numbuh 1.

"Nigel, there is something you should know, I'm your older cousin. That's who I was talking about." Sanco said.

"I knew I heard your name from mom, but I never thought you were a KND operative." Numbuh 1 said as he looked over the rim of his sunglasses.

Wally was surprised after Koala explained everything.

"You know I would have told you when I first saw you, but it would have ruined everything." Koala said as she began to let her head sag.

"I understand, sorry I said all that stuff when I was tied up in the cage." Numbuh 4 apologized as he got up, and walked to the door.

Numbuh 1 was shocked after the truth Sanco told him and sat down while the others were playing holographic Sumo Wrestling.

Numbuh 4 and Koala walked out in time to see Kuki win against Hoagie. Numbuh 1 grabbed Wally and pulled him off on his own.

"Sanco missed decommissioning and I'm sure Tigress did too. the proper thing would be to wipe their memories, but they did help us to a point." Numbuh 1 said as he looked at his cousin watching the rematch between the two operatives.

"I know it's the right thing, but we can't turn our backs on family." Wally said as he looked at Koala while she was looking out the tree house window.

"Alright, we'll keep their secret, but they can't be seen here if other operatives show up." Nigel said as he thought about Numbuh 4's commit.

The two operatives walked over to join the team and Numbuh 1 cleared his throat, the team stopped what they were doing and Numbuh 5 came into the room.

"Sanco Uno and Koala Beatles, I would like to welcome you to the team. There are a couple of conditions. One; you must not be seen by any other operatives besides the 5 of us. Two; you must help us in any way you can in defeating our enemies, whether or not they are old friends." Numbuh 1 said as he finished explaining what he and Numbuh 4 agreed on.

"I accept your conditions, Nigel, and promise to help out at all times." Koala said as she nodded her head in agreement.

"You can count on me, cuz." Sanco said as he gave a wink and a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, something was happening down the lane.

"So, Father, what did you call me for?" A figure asked as it walked up to the bottom step to Father's throne.

"I want to take care of tigress, she humiliated me, and so did that brat Sanco. Kidnap Nigel and Wally, they will be the ultimate bait." Father said as his chair turned around. "Don't you and that teenager Chad let me down, Cree."  
"Yes, Father." Cree said as she bowed respectfully then left.

The team had just returned from destroying a large shipment of sousaphones, in which there was one meant for Numbuh 1.

"Hey, Nigel, isn't it new comics day?" Sanco asked as the last teammate got off.

"You're right, Numbuh 2; Numbuh 4, let's head out for those comics." Numbuh 1 ordered.

"Don't forget my comics." Numbuh 5 yelled behind them as they left.

"Hey, Abby, what's Cree up to nowadays? I haven't seen her since she was decommissioned." Koala asked as she sat beside the spunky teen.

"She's working for Father, she even got the code module at one point, but we got it back." Numbuh 5 said as she looked at the 17year old.

The boys were halfway to the store, when all of a sudden, they were surrounded by an impenetrable force field.

"You brats should be more aware of what's going on around , to be this weak in defenses is pathetic." Cree said as she and Chad jumped out of a nearby tree.

"You won't get away with this, we'll fight you until we're dead if we have to." Numbuh 1 shouted as he ran as close to the force field as he could without getting shocked.

"Oh, please, who said anything about a fight, you guys are just the bait." Chad said as he began to laugh.

Cree activated the force field's shrink ability. The two teens then grabbed Wally and Nigel.

"Tell Koala and Sanco that if they want their cousins back, they should give in and join Father." Cree said as the force field finally reached Numbuh 2 and knocked him unconscious. Cree and Chad then took off with their hostages.


	8. The Fight for Family

Chapter Seven

The Fight for Family

Koala was watching for the guys to come back. They were gone for a long time, when all of a sudden, Numbuh 2 came staggering up.

"Sanco, Hoagie's in trouble, let's go; girls, stay here." Koala ordered as she and Sanco ran to help the team's aviator.

The teens got Numbuh 2 into the med lab, where Numbuhs 3 and 5 examined him. 2 hours passed and Hoagie began to come to.

"Numbuh 2, what happened? Where are Numbuhs 1 and 4?" Numbuh 5 asked as Numbuh 2 got up.

"Cree and Numbuh 274...I mean Chad took them; they also said that if Sanco and Koala wanted their cousins back, they should give in and join Father." Numbuh 2 quoted when he met with the teenage traitor and notorious Cree.

"What, that fiend, he's using Wally to get revenge on me, well, we'll see about that." Koala said as she got angry about what Father had done.

"What, Koala, you can't be serious, Father would probably delightfulize them if we don't surrender. We can't risk that." Sanco said as he looked at Koala like she was crazy.

"Oh, we'll surrender, but Father wouldn't know we were really saving our family. I know of one way to stop the delightfulization process. Use a camera flash right in the eyes. You, 2, 3, and 5 have to save Nigel and Wally while I stall for time." Koala said. "What about it, Abby?"

"Numbuh 5 says let's do it." Abby said after she thought for a minute.

The team gathered into the mission prep room and was briefed on the mission.

Father was happy, for a change, he would now have all he needed to finally defeat the KND. He went and checked on his 'guests'.

Nigel and Wally were being tortured, to see if they would tell anything, but they were too strong. Father knew another way.

"You'll never get anything out of us, we can take your torture." Numbuh 1 said as he was being force-fed asparagus.

"You can't hold out much longer, you'll crack soon." Father said as he looked at the rebellious British.

Numbuh 4 was in the worst situation ever. He was on a holographic version of rainbow Monkey Island.

The team was getting ready to leave when Sanco wanted to talk to Koala alone.

"You sure you understand what you're doing, if your flash idea doesn't work; if the delightfulization is permanent, then this will be a sacrifice for you. Also, Father will be able to destroy the KND." Sanco said as a look of concern came over him.

"Sanco, we can't risk Nigel and Wally's freedom or lives, if this is a sacrifice, then I'm going for it." Koala said as Numbuh 5 came up.

"The teams ready." Numbuh 5 stated as she motioned for them to come.

The team gathered into the flying bus and took off to save their teammates.

Numbuh 4 was about to crack under his torture.

"So, will you talk." Father said as he walked up to the Aussie.

"Never, I'd rather die." Numbuh 4 said as he looked at the enemy.

"Fine, maybe Nigel will help me." Father said as he walked over to his other captive. Nigel was still strong but beginning to weaken.

The bus arrived at the mansion, when the screen showed they had company.

"Sanco, you and the team go for the mansion, I'll take care of that traitor." Koala said as she saw Chad and left. The bus then took off.

"How could you betray the organization you worked so hard with, that's the lowest?" Koala said as she got ready to fight.

"Don't worry, you'll be the greatest traitor of all." Chad said as he attacked the girl.

The two of them fought for sometime until Chad gained the upper hand, Koala was attacked from behind by Cree. The teen was then captured by the two traitors and drug to the mansion, struggling all the way.

Sanco looked around the corner to see if the coast was clear, then led the team out to find their friends. What they didn't know was that a group of ninjas was following them.

The group of operatives waited when they heard someone coming, it was Cree and Chad dragging Koala down the hall.

"What do we do, we have to save her." Numbuh 2 acknowledged, quietly.

"Go ahead with the plan, she knew the risks when we started the mission." Sanco said as he held back his true feelings. At that point, the team followed Sanco to the dungeons.

They looked in all the cells and didn't find them. Numbuh 3 then heard a faint scream, it was Numbuh 4 yelling "Stop; untie me; no". The team ran off in the direction the scream came from.

Koala was thrown in front of Father with her arms and legs bound.

"So, you came back to work for me." Father said as his chair turned around.

"You demon, only you would use family to get your own way." Koala said as she struggled to get free.

"You say the nicest things, my dear." Father said as he walked up to the girl.

"If I weren't tied up, I'd kick your butt up and down this little walkway, so instead of being completely black, you'll be black and blue." Koala said as she struggled.

"I'll give you a chance to blow off some steam and also put your dear cousin out of harm's way. You'll have one last fight with Cree. If you win, you and Wally go free; but if you lose, you can take Wally to safety, then return and become delightfulized." Father explained as he raised the girl's head by the chin.

"Let Nigel go too and you have a deal." Koala said as Chad untied her.

"Fine, one delightfulized teen with memories of the KND is enough anyway." Father agreed as Koala stood up, rubbing her wrists.

Sanco and the operatives found Nigel and Wally, who was shaking from being surrounded by Rainbow Monkeys so long.

"That fiend, I was hoping he wouldn't do this." Sanco said as he looked at Nigel.

"So, you thought you'd save them, well your girlfriend is about to see if they can go free." A voice from the shadows said, then the team was attacked and captured by a team of ninjas.

The fight began and Koala wasn't doing as good as she hoped. She finally gained the upper hand and caught Cree against the wall, until Cree gave Koala a surprise punch and made her go off balance.


	9. Spoils of Victory

Chapter Eight

Spoils of Victory

Sanco struggled to get away from the ninjas holding him.

"So, you thought you'd just waltz in here and try to free anyone." Chad said as he walked up to the teen.

"You sorry, no good; when I get loose, you are so going down." Sanco said as a ninja was tying him up. The other ninjas were tying up the operatives.

Koala was on the verge of defeat when she thought of a way to win. She remembered Cree's style of fighting and decided to turn it against her, and gained the upper hand.

"You think you can use my technique against me; you'll never win" Cree said as her opponent became an equal.

Father then briefly stopped the fight.

"Koala, I wish to raise the stakes. You win and you all can go free, fail and Wally, Sanco, and Nigel die." Father proclaimed.

"Alright, but if they are killed before the fight is over, then you're dead." Koala said as she saw a T.V. screen come up and show Wally, Sanco, and Nigel dangling over a piranha pond. The others were in cages.

The fight resumed and Koala was giving it her all. One hour passed and Cree was beginning to weaken, but Koala was going strong for her friends. Finally, Koala finished Cree off.

"Very good, you and your friends can go, if you can find them in 30 minutes." Father said as he began to laugh.

"What, oh you are so going to get it the next time I see you." Koala stated as she turned and ran out of the room to save her friends.

There was a little problem; several KND enemies protected the way.

The first was Knight brace, Koala whipped out a string of taffy. Next was the team of Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib with their power chair. Koala spotted some keys hanging on the wall, grabbed them, rolled under the dangerous team and slammed the door so they couldn't follow.

There were two corridors left until she reached her friends. The common cold was next. Koala had to hurry, she only had 15 minutes. She fought him for ten minutes and finally extinguished his pack.

Finally, with 5 minutes left, was an ice cream monster. Koala didn't know what to do, until she spotted a flaming torch and scared the monster away from the door.

She got there in time, caught the ropes, and pulled her friends to safety.

"Thanks; we gotta free the others." Sanco said as Koala untied him.

"Right, I snagged the keys when I was against Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib." Koala said as she untied Wally. She then walked to the cages and unlocked them.

The trip out was rough, ninjas kept attacking, but the group got to the front door.

"You can't escape so easily my dear, you have to go through me." Father said as he fired up.

"You're so old fashioned, I kicked your butt as a kid and I can still kick it." Koala said as she lunged, Sanco and Wally also attacked.

Father was outnumbered and the rest of the team jumped in. Numbuh 5, who pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall and turned it on Father, dealt the final blow. He fell to the floor, freezing, and the team walked out of the mansion, loaded into the bus and left for the tree house.

"You have really proven yourself, Koala, if you feel that other operatives will accept your help, then when you're ready, we'll take you to the moon base." Nigel said as he presented Koala with a KND medal. "The same goes for you, Sanco."

"Thank you." The two said as they rose.

The team was now stronger and will defeat any adult menace.


End file.
